


【翻譯】不再懼怕 He Refuses All Fear

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Conversations, M/M, Protective Eggsy, Soft Feels, absurdity, asking someone out, chicken soup cure all
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 緊接在小小癲狂之後的故事。帕西佛給哈利做了雞湯，為了他確定那位裁縫會有的宿醉。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Percival
Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438642
Kudos: 1





	【翻譯】不再懼怕 He Refuses All Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Refuses All Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677121) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



他能感覺到他的阿姨越過他的肩膀看著。「我不會再放鹽的，」他堅定地說：「雞肉已經夠鹹了。」他能聽見鬼魂的腳不耐煩地拍著地板，只好伸手拿了猶太鹽，因為不照做之前魯絲阿姨是不會停止的。「這樣？開心了嗎？」他打了個呵欠，因為只是小火熬煮，他離開爐子前往咖啡機，在意識到全都已經被他自己喝光時發出哀鳴。他清空濾網，那些手試圖將準備煮更多咖啡的他拍開。

「聽著，我三點就起床煮這個，我累了。我要在開店時就把這送過去然後我有兩百頁的合約要讀。今天是需要用咖啡因驅動的一天。」當伊萊恩姑姑停下來時他鬆了口氣。他聽見鍋邊傳來砰地一聲，他很確定魯絲阿姨加了更多鹽了。「你知道我比較喜歡你們還不知道該怎麼做這些事之前的時候。你們在梅林拜訪過後變得更強大了。別以為我沒注意到。」

帕西佛啟動咖啡機後回頭去檢查那鍋湯。高湯很完美。他撈出高湯材料，把前一晚烤好的雞放了進去。咖啡機的嗶聲響起時他剛把蔬菜切好，他如看見救命符般朝咖啡機伸出手。「嗯～～～～咖啡。」他喝得夠多了，那些咖啡躺在他胃底的感覺不太舒服，這時他才意識到自己起床到現在都還沒吃東西。他往咖啡裡加了點牛奶，柔和一些那口感，然後烤了些吐司。「這太蠢了，」他咕噥，然後感覺到落在他頭頂的一個吻。「謝謝，魯斯阿姨。」

只因為一場宿醉就給哈利煮雞湯實在太傻。但魯斯阿姨的雞湯能治好一切。感冒、支氣管炎、考試考砸的憂鬱、分手。歐文(Irving)舅舅發誓他曾經有一次把腳泡進碗中，他的拇指外翻就好了。哈利會很難受的，而帕西佛知道魯絲阿姨的湯能治好那難受。所以他前一晚把雞烤好，然後凌晨三點四十五分爬起來準備剩下材料。他感覺到到一點罪惡感，因為只剩幾小時可以熬湯，而不是一整天，但還是可以啦。他又打了個呵欠，然後檢查了湯。加進胡蘿蔔與新鮮洋蔥後他把火關小，離開去沖澡。

帕西佛將水調整至有些太燙，希望那能讓自己清醒過來。然後又在那沒起作用時調整至太冰。他在用安全刀片刮鬍時太過清醒，又在刷牙時或許打了下瞌睡。他不喜歡躊躇這個字，那從齒間唸的感覺很奇怪，但又沒有其他的字能表示他花了多長的時間挑選西裝。有一陣風不斷將他推向簡單的那套，但他搖了搖頭。

「要穿去請求哈利約會的。簡單的不行。」他最終朝那套帶著紫色條紋的灰色西裝伸出手。「他是個才華洋溢的男人。他值得一點浮誇。」他慢慢地著裝，一如往常地。這很蠢但他的西裝感覺就像他的盔甲。保護他面對外頭世界的所有一切。穿上的每一件單品令他能抵抗子彈。這是比通常的他更異想天開的念頭，但每一次穿上哈利為他製作的西裝，他都感到更加安全。

他打了個半溫莎結，西裝已足夠亮眼了。別上簡單的袖扣，然後穿上黑色牛津鞋。最後，他戴上畢業時阿姨與姑姑買給他的錶。帶著西裝外套下樓，他前去檢查雞湯。雞湯呈現出美麗的顏色。他進到書房回了幾封電子郵件，打了一兩通電話後開始處理那份由大量愚蠢組成的合約。這合併是全世界最糟糕的想法，但那些人堅持結果會很好。等到金士曼開店的二十分鐘前，帕西佛到廚房把湯放進大保溫罐，再把它跟一些麵包一起放進保溫袋。背起袋子，他出門前往金士曼。

「嗨呀，」伊格西出聲打招呼。他正在清洗櫥窗。「哈利有請人負責這個，但那傢伙永遠沒辦法做的跟我一樣好。」

帕西佛露出喜愛的微笑，想起幾年前剛遇見的伊格西，與今日相比他已走了多遠。「他今天怎麼樣？」

「很好。」

帕西佛愣住了。「真的？」那太令他驚訝，考慮到他與梅林昨天的模樣。

「是啊，他說宿醉是大天使拉斐爾創造出的懲罰，而因為那該死傢伙是個徹底的混帳，哈利不相信，又或者說是不接受那是會發生在他身上的事。我不知道，他就那麼說起大天使而我努力了老兄，我發誓，可是三分鐘後我的腦袋就漂向了我的快樂角落。哈利積怨太深。」

「我不確定你應該如此看輕一個人的信仰，」帕西佛斥責。他想知道是什麼讓伊格西笑成那樣。「有那麼好笑？」

「聽著，帕西佛。根據你下過的各種評論，還有我聽過的當你盯著哈利屁股看時低聲呢喃的語言，你是個猶太人，對吧？」

「我是。」

「也不像我與新教教徒，十二歲後我就沒再上過教堂了，而且或許還從捐獻盤裡偷走不少香油錢。」

「不，不像那樣，」帕西佛說。「你有因此落入麻煩嗎？」

「牧師從來沒發現過。老媽痛罵了我一頓，但也很實際地－畢竟我們窮到要被鬼抓走－差不多留下了那些錢。但追訴期已經過了，所以也沒什麼事了。」伊格西放下玻璃清潔劑。「你，紀律與信仰從每一個毛孔冒出的男人，再加上有一天你走進店裡時忘記摘掉你頭上的那玩意。」

「我習慣它的重量了。」帕西佛幾乎開口說出它的正確名稱，但現在不是教育的時候。

「所以不會對你的信仰開玩笑的，因為那是對某種更大的事物的真正的信仰與相信，我反而還覺得那挺酷的。」

「酷？」

伊格西聳肩。「只是我的理論。哈利－那不是信仰。一直聽著梅林說的話，因為只有他我永遠不會走神，就算是他第五十遍解說他的書本整理系統的時候，而信仰與知識是兩種徹底不同的事。哈利沒對任何事物有著半點信仰，除了梅林、他最愛的拆線器，以及人類永遠都會搞砸的事實。他有著知識但沒有信仰－相信我，當他對他知道的事一直說個不停時我會開他玩笑的。」

「你們經常有著奇怪的對話。」

「你會習慣的。袋子裡是什麼？」

「噢，這個，」帕西佛能感覺到自己的雙頰發燙。「解酒藥。」

「操，這太可愛了。他會很不高興自己沒有宿醉的。」伊格西扔掉手上的東西，跑到帕西佛面前。他們走進店裡，帕西佛不太確定伊格西在計畫些什麼。「哈利，」伊格西叫喚。哈利正站在大桌子前將各種領帶擺出。「哈利，我知道你說你沒事，但你確定你沒有那麼一咪咪一點點宿醉嗎？」

帕西佛微笑，以一個前罪犯來說伊格西真的是一個貼心的孩子。

哈利沒有將視線從手上的工作移開。「我跟你說過了伊格西，宿醉是天使的手段，而我們不相信他們所做的任何事。」

「我還以為那都是被描述為惡魔那一類的。」帕西佛不知道，惡魔對他來說就只是個童話故事，只是個電影角色，除此之外什麼都不是。

「不，我們發明了酒精，人類喝了會變蠢不是我們的錯。」哈利抬起頭，看見帕西佛：「哈囉。」

「他給你帶了解酒藥，哈利，很棒對吧？所以或許你有感覺一點點想吐，像是或許你不想向我承認你有多想吐因為你超級不擅長讓其他人照顧你？」

帕西佛在那麼瞬間看見了不只是整天泡在愛情小說裡的梅林－伊格西也是個浪漫的人。他們真是完美的一對。

哈利看向帕西佛，帕西佛盡最大努力地不在他專注的目光下扭動。「你給我帶了解酒藥？」

「我給你帶了我所知道的最棒的解藥，我阿姨的湯。」

「所以是你要她煮的？」

「不是，她已經過世了，只是她的確是額外多放了鹽，因為很顯然我從來都放得不夠。」帕西佛意識到自己剛剛說了奇怪的話，很少人真正相信鬼魂的存在。他有兩個卻有些日子裡仍然不相信。「我的意思是－」

「梅林說過你家的鬼們人很好，」哈利說。「只是有點......」

「伊萊恩姑姑不只有一點，」帕西佛嘆氣。「她今天想要我穿那套藍色的西裝。」

「我最喜歡你穿這套有著紫色條紋的灰西裝的樣子，」哈利輕聲說。

「你喜歡我穿得更時尚一點。我衣櫃裡許多大膽亮眼的衣服都是因你堅持才存在。」帕西佛微微翹起嘴角：「我想那些讓我成為了不是我原本的模樣。」

「不，」哈利搖頭。「我看見你。你隱藏了許多，但你非常地大膽。」

「這要殺了我了，」伊格西悄聲說，在他們兩人之間來回看著。「親愛的上帝啊我正在看著一部浪漫喜劇而這簡直要殺了我了。」

「你可以到外頭去被殺，」哈利沒好氣地建議。

「那樣的話我就只會整個人貼在玻璃上看，然後看起來就像個拿西裝打手槍的變態。」伊格西坐進沙發裡。「我知道他不會做什麼狗屎的糟糕事，但我也知道你害怕接下來會發生什麼，所以我就坐在這，確保你的安全。無視我就好，我會跟梅林傳簡訊。」伊格西掏出手機，假裝自己專心在那上頭。然而瞄向他們的眼角餘光讓他完全破功。

「我沒有過一個母親，也絕對不需要一個前貧民窟孩子現員工擔任那個角色，」哈利說。

「是嘛你就需要，我要待在這婆媽到底*。」

帕西佛能看出哈利準備好要跟伊格西爭到底了，也能看到這整個狀態即將脫軌，而他會失去他的勇氣，然後要再多等六個月才敢再嘗試。

「你很美麗，」帕西佛說。「我花了幾乎三倍的年度衣物預算只為了見你。來見對我微笑的你。」

哈利只是瞪著他，散發著令人不安的沈默。帕西佛很習慣說著話的哈利。量衣時他總是帶出一個又一個的話題。會有些沈默的時刻，但與這完全不同。帕西佛遞出手中的袋子。「我給你帶來了湯因為我想要你感覺好一些。我想要做那個讓你感覺好一些的人。我想要讓你感覺很好。或許我帶你出去吃晚餐於是或許我能讓你感覺很好？」現在的帕西佛無法停下，那些話語就那麼流瀉而出，說話將他對這一切的恐懼擋在身後。「我想要看見燭光旁的你，讓你微笑讓你忍住不大笑。我想要帶你去某個荒謬的，想不到的地方。一個不管什麼人穿著西裝都顯突兀，就只有你很適合的地方。我想我能適合你。如果你願意的話？」

哈利沒有說話，沒有接過那袋湯。操。他這幾年來都搞錯了。這幾年來都搞錯他們的關係。「或是，我會找個新的裁縫。」帕西佛把袋子放到桌子上。「希望你喜歡這個湯，」他說。他開始往外走，但哈利只是舉起一隻手，帕西佛定住了。

哈利掏出他的手機，按了幾下後將它拿至耳邊。「梅林？好的，在這之後我們要假裝這沒發生過。假裝我很好地掌握了這狀況。但是帕西佛剛剛對我說了這些，」帕西佛聽著哈利一字不漏地把剛剛帕西佛說過的話重複了一遍。「聽見了嗎？操它的正確回答是什麼？我為什麼要問你是什麼意思？目前為止你讀了七百又零二本的愛情小說。操它的正確的浪漫的回答是什麼？」哈利怒瞪著他的手機。「不要打給你問正確的回答？該死的已經太晚了不是嗎？是啊他正聽著我這麼做。還有伊格西也是，他正努力忍住不笑，然後將會被我強迫穿那件橘色天鵝絨外套作為報復。好，好的，好，好，好，知道了。這永遠不會發生的。再見。」

帕西佛不知道接下來會發生什麼，徹底迷失於那名為哈利哈特的瘋狂。那是他希望自己能淹沒其中的瘋狂，就那麼一點。

哈利往他站近，然後他的手似乎刷過帕西佛的髮梢：「見到你？不管哪一天我見到你，那都是美好的一天。有段時間，見到你是我那些日子裡唯一的好事。我很害怕，」哈利承認。「但我想要更多美好的日子。我想要更多的你。我會很高興能跟你一起去吃晚餐。」

「梅林教你這麼說？操他的混蛋，他昨天對浪漫的概念是告訴我他趁特價幫我買了我喜歡的紅椒蔬菜餅乾所以現在我們有兩盒了。該死的，他不能這樣幫你追人時比追我時更厲害。」伊格西瘋狂地在手機上打起字來，帕西佛會笑出來的，如果他沒有忙著迷失在哈利小小的微笑裡的話。

「我們有個約會？」帕西佛對哈利微笑回去。

「我們有個約會，」哈利同意。

「太棒了，帕西佛你再告訴我你選了哪間餐廳。我會完全地融入背景，甚至不會坐在你們附近。我會坐在吧檯－如果那裡能讓我直接看見哈利的話。」

「伊格西－」

「哈利別說了，我他媽的會跟去的，讓你感覺安全。」

「他不會傷害我，」哈利說。

「我不會的，」帕西佛保證。

「那很好哇，而我會待在吧檯看著好確保那個。」伊格西站起來。「該回去擦玻璃了。因為這些浪漫的深情相望已經開始有點無聊了。請繼續。」他吹著口哨走了出去。

「我必須去讀份合約。」

「我必須去縫件襯衫。」

「享受那雞湯，那能治好任何讓你不舒服的東西。」帕西佛拍了拍那袋子。

哈利往他更靠近了一些。「今天沒有任何東西讓我不舒服。」他親了下帕西佛的臉頰後拿起袋子，上樓前往他的辦公室。

帕西佛離開裁縫鋪，在伊格西從後方對著他大喊「我會盯著你的，」時哼了一聲。他對他兩倍大年紀的男人有著那麼強烈的保護慾實在挺迷人的。帕西佛把這些事先擺到一旁，成功完成了好一些工作。當他回家時，他為自己加熱了雞湯。他能感覺到他的阿姨與姑姑盤旋在他肩頭旁。

「是的，我有個約會。」屋內的電燈瘋狂地閃爍。他喝下另一口湯。魯絲阿姨總是對的，這湯的確需要她多加的那些鹽巴。

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *原文為“Yeah you do, I’m staying here and Mrs. Bennetting the shit out of this.”  
> Mrs. Bennet指的是傲慢與偏見的班奈特太太，伊莉莎白的媽媽，畢生最大的使命就是把女兒嫁給好人家。(感謝噗友解釋)


End file.
